Behind the Scenes
by SilverWolf338
Summary: When Raven ventures into the world of online chatrooms, she finds herself in an intriguing place with interesting conversation partners, one of whom seems particularly...wicked. This is the prelude to my story Pranking Kid Flash, the edited version (which is currently not out). Rated T for safety.


_**Behind the Scenes:**_

It was an exceptionally boring day for the Teen Titans. So boring, that Raven's attentions couldn't be captured by even a book, and decided to go explore the wonderfully dangerous, and oftentimes perverted, world of internet chatrooms.

The half-demoness pulled out her sleek black laptop, and sat at her desk as she waited for the device to turn on. Once it was up and running, and she had searched through the various chat rooms, and pondered about the what she was doing. Raven found it rather pathetic that a super hero had to resort to online means to cure her boredom, but all those thoughts fled her when a chat room popped out at her.

"' _Shadows and Darkness',_ " Raven murmured aloud. "' _A more serious chat room for those of us out there.'_ Sounds perfectly entertaining." And with those words, she entered the chat.

 _ **VernesLovesPoe has now entered the chat room.**_

 _BlackRose:_ _I don't get all the hubbub surrounding vampires and werewolves. I mean, almost every contemporary author has failed to take in the characteristics that define the original dark creatures._

 _EdwardCullen4evah:_ _But with the contemporary authors, you get the struggle between good and evil within the "dark creatures". Plus, they're_ _ **so**_ _hot._

 _WykkydAwesome:_ _That's really not the point... =.='_

 _VernesLovesPoe:_ _The real point of vampires and werewolves is that they symbolize the darker part of society. Besides, Twilight focuses too much on the most boring characters in the series._

 _ **EdwardCullen4evah has left the chat.**_

 _BlackRose:_ _Shallow much?_

Raven's mouth twitched in an upward direction, turning into a smirk, rather than a grin and quickly typed a response.

 _VernesLovesPoe:_ _Concerning the hubbub around dark creatures, is that they're popular because of the idea of a girl turning the bad boy into a good boy._

 _HunchbackofNotreDame:_ _Sort of like the reverse of Grease._

 _BlackRose:_ _Ohhh... ^.^ Thanks_ _ **VernesLovesPoe**_ _and_ _ **HunchbackofNotreDame**_ _!_

 _WykkydAwesome:_ _You seem new to the chat room,_ _ **VernesLovesPoe**_ _._

 _VernesLovesPoe:_ _That obvious?_

 _ **WykkydAwesome shrugs**_

 _WykkydAwesome:_ _You've got that vibe._

 _VernesLovesPoe:_ _I see._

 _BlackRose:_ _Stop flitring, you two! This isn't a dating service. ;D_

Raven chuckled.

 _VernesLovesPoe:_ _Sorry,_ _ **Black Rose**_ _, I'll try to contain myself from now on._

 _WykkydAwesome:_ _I don't know if I_ _ **can**_ _help myself,_ _ **BlackRose**_ _, I mean, you know how I am with the..._ _ **ladies**_ _._

 _ **WykkydAwesome waggles eyebrows**_

 _VernesLovesPoe:_ _And just how do you that I'm a girl?_

 _BlackRose:_ _xD I like you!_

 _HunchbackofNotreDame:_ _We all know each other's genders on here. I'm a male._

 _BlackRose:_ _I'm a fe of the male!_

 _WykkydAwesome:_ _male._

 _VernesLovesPoe:_ _Female._

 _ **WykkydAwesome fist pumped.**_

 _WykkydAwesome:_ _Knew it!_

And so, Raven's online adventures began. Oftentimes, she would go on the chatrooms after a particularly trying day with her teammates, (preceded by the much needed time with her emotions in Nevermore) and always she would find the person named WickedAwesome. They sparred and debated, and Raven found herself liking the person behind the pseudonym. Both complained about their "housemates" and she wasn't dumb enough to fool herself that who she was talking to seemed to have very similar friends as those of The H.I.V.E. Five. They never talked about it on the public chats, where they chatted with each other and random strangers about the merits of certain customs in society. But one day, she broke the ice.

 _EdgarPoeLover:_ _So how does Jinx feel about the constant flirting that Kid Flash maintains with other girls?_

 _WickedAwesome:_ _…She deals. How long have you known, Raven?_

 _EdgarPoeLover:_ _There have been hints here and there, like how you idolize Batman, and your housemate's propensity towards pillow forts. You?_

 _WickedAwesome:_ _Like you, I've been noticing some little facts here and there that could only point to you._

 _EdgarPoeLover:_ _So long as you aren't doing anything illegal, I won't turn you in, Wykkyd._

 _WickedAwesome:_ _So long as you don't turn me in, I won't tell the world your secrets._

And with that, balance was restored. They became friends, in a secret sort of way. There were a few skirmishes between the Titans and the H.I.V.E., usually, Raven and Wykkyd avoided each other (he usually teleported out quickly anyways), and they always made sure the other was safe and unhurt after the confrontations. It was nice, what they had, though Raven would never admit it to her friends. Their secret companionship. But it was only a matter of time before their places in society would destroy it,

for better or for worse.

 _*~*RR*~*KW*~*_

 _A/N: Hello, everybody! So yeah, I'm back and better than ever! If you haven't checked out my blog, you should go over and do that since I put up all my updates on there now (link to the blog is on my profile). Inspiration for the comments about twilight came from a post on tumblr with the users:_ _theoldestrainbow and fangirlsdilemma (Question: should I place links up on my blog? You can vote on my profile). Anyhow, long story short: I have outlined the whole story, I will be re-editing all the chapters and completing the story once and for all! Also, this story might seem a little rough, but it's almost four in the morning and I am damn tired. Another note: if anyone knows or wants to beta Pranking Kid Flash, please hit me up! Thanks!_

 _Please read and review, it really makes my day whenever I get a review!_

 _Love to ya'll!_

 _Silver._


End file.
